Run to survive
by ViralGirl
Summary: Danny and Beth are in big trouble. A groupe of weird people are following them. Who the hell are they? Chris as not coming back and Wallow's gone but, where? Something terrible happened that stormy night...
1. Chapter 1

*I want you to know that I'm french. So, sorry if I do some errors ;p This is for the Danneth fans and the story take place after season 2*

Danny and Beth were both running for their lives. The rain was slapping their faces and the thunder did a little light in that night of darkness.

-Run Beth! Run!

-Who the hell are fallowing us?!

-I don't know but they don't seem friendly!

-Danny, watch out!

Just in front of us, a cliff appeared on their way. Beth stopped running and fell on the wet grass. Danny try to do the same but, he fell in a hole.

-Damn!

-Danny!

Beth ran to the hole and screamed.

-Dude! Are you ok?!

-Yeah! I... Oh my god! Help me! Beth!

-What's wrong?! She asked stressed.

-The water is going up! I'll be kill if I stay here!

-And this is a bad thing? I mean, the water. If it's going up, you will be able to reach the top, no?

-I'm stock! My left foot is under something heavy! I can't see in this darkness!

-Oh my god! How many time do you have before you get drowned?

-Hem... Maybe 5 minutes maximum!

-Hold on, Danny!

Beth looked around her to see if she could took something like a rope to pull Danny out. Then, she heard voices again.

-Danny! They are coming!

-Go hide somewhere!

-No! What about you?!

He didn't answered.

-Danny?!

-Beth... I... I don't give a shit about my own life. But you must live.

-What the hell are you talking about?! You must have hit something really heavy!

The voices were coming closer to them.

-The voices are coming closer.

-Beth! Please hide somewhere! You must find the others!

She started to cry.

-But...

-Go! Beth, you'll always be in my heart. Don't forget that... Please, just go.

-Danny...

-Please!

-I'll come back! I promise!

She ran behind a huge tree. She stopped every movements. A group of people ran just in front of her. They passed and stopped.

-Where are they?! They passed here, said a man with a big and serious tone.

-Boss, they may have changed way.

-I don't give a shit! Find them, now!

-Yes!

The group ran away quickly. Beth return to the hole.

-Danny! Danny!

-B- Beth! I can't breath!

-Hold on!

She ran to the tree and took a stick. She return to Danny.

-Danny, catch this!

No answer. Beth started to panic.

-Danny...? Danny?!

She trow the stick away and looked at the water. The water was already reaching the top. Danny was fighting to hold his breath. She looked at the water again.

-Hold on bro!

She hold her breath and jumped in the water. She saw Danny. Beth noticed the heavy metal thing on Danny's foot. She tried to remove it and... It worked! Danny wasn't moving. She took him and brought him to the surface. She laid Danny on the ground.

-Danny! Danny! Wake-up!

He wasn't moving. She listened to his heart and she heard nothing.

-No... No! It can't be! Danny, wake-up! Please!

She did the "kiss of life" 1 time... Nothing... 2 times... Nothing... 3 times... Nothing...

-Shit! No! Danny, wake-up!

She listened to his heart again and she heard nothing. At that moment, she started to cry. She realized that Danny was dead... Gone...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

-Daniel Vasquez, Wake-up...

Danny opened his eyes. He stood up painfully. He was in a dark place. Just in front of him was someone he had never seen before.

-Who are you, asked Danny. Where am I?

-Well, if I can told you something ,is that you're dead Daniel.

-Wh-What?! This is impossible! What happened?

-You already know...

-No, I don-

-Think.

Danny closed his eyes. In his head a light appeared. He then opened his eyes. He was at a familiar place... It was raining and dark.

-I...I know this place...

He looked around him worried. Then, he heard someone cry.

-Is somebody needs help?!

He followed the sound. He saw a girl with black hair. She was crying and was holding someone in her arms. Danny decided to go take a look. When he finally saw Beth.

-Beth, what's wron-

He immediately stopped talking when saw that the person that Beth was holding was him. The dead him...

-Only shit! Danny! Please don't go! You can't go! I need you!

Danny watched the scene with horror. The man that Danny saw just before he came here appeared.

-Now, do you understand, asked the man.

-Shit... Shit! I can't die! She'll be alone! He started to cry.

-I'm sorry Beth, said Danny. You must go alone find the others. Tell them that I'm sorry for all..

-I have something to tell you, Daniel. I know that your life was not that good. You were rejected by everyone as a kid, rejected by someone you love and your friend JellyKid's gone.

-What's the big idea? My life was... horrible. Until I found that I was a bravest warriors. My best friends are awesome and I didn't take the time to enjoy it...

-Close your eyes, Daniel.

Danny closed his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was shaking with pain.

-Nice job, said the man. Have fun.

-What?

A blinding light appeared. He then realized he was choking. He coughed.

-Danny?!

He opened his eyes. He saw Beth. He caughed again.

-Beth?

She hugged him.

-Oh thank god! Thank you so much, said Beth.

-Am I alive?

-Of course you are!

-I... I was dead. I saw a man...

-Danny stop dreaming, you're alive!

-How is it possible?

-I did the "kiss of life".

She started to blush. Danny tried to make Beth embarrassed.

-So, we can say that you kissed me?

-Danny!

-Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Come here.

He hugged her.

-Damn, I missed you, said Beth with a smile.

-I missed you too.

They looked at each other. Beth had a sparkles in her eyes. She came closer to him. Danny did the same. Their lips touched and they kissed.

To be continued?


End file.
